The invention relates to a thermoplastic composition and its use on substrates in general and wallpaper in particular.
Wallpaper products are often coated with surface treatment compositions designed to improve wear and stain resistance including resistance to liquids such as water, grease and oil. Such wallpaper treatment compositions include fluorochemicals, water-based styrene-butadiene latex binders, water-based acrylic and vinyl acetate-based binders, and polyvinyl chloride.